Margeaux
by princessmorggie
Summary: Margeaux, a girl wanting to take the Hunter Exam, finds herself tagging alongside four others in the same question, though what happens when a magician happens upon her path?
1. Margeaux Bio

**Name**: Margeaux (pronunciation: Mar-Go)

**Age**: 18

**Height**: 5'0" (154 cm)

**Weight**: 105 lbs. (47 kg)

**Home** **City**: Yorknew city

**Eyes**: Gray

**Hair**: Red

**Family**: Mother (alive), Father (deceased)

**Bio**:

Born in Yorknew city to a caring mother and father, Margeaux had always found a love for animals, computers, and anything cute and sweet. Many people thought of her as a child, though it simply made sense. She was small, roughly the size of elementary school kids, and she had a "baby face." The only things that ever seemed to give away her age were the curves she adorned; a large chest—much too large for anyone her size, some would argue—and curved, wide hips, but she never let it get the better of her.

It wasn't until after her father's passing that she decided she wanted to take the Hunter's Exam, to go off and create a new, better life for her mother and herself. Though she had never expected a band of over-zealous rookies and a homicidal magician could change her life.

**Appearance:** i . imgur.c (o) m (/) TYDufcZ . jpg (you'll have to type it in your address bar since I can't embed the link, but don't forget to remove the spaces and parentheses for it to work)

* * *

><p>First off, hello there! I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Morgan, the author, and this is actually my first fic. I've never wrote before, though I hope that you guys won't take that as a bad thing and at least give it a chance. I'm trying to keep things as close to the original story as possible, though certain things obviously have to change for the sake of adding my OC in. I've wrote five chapters just tonight to post, so I hope you guys will read them all, and please let me know if there's an grammatical errors or just errors with the storyline- I'm trying, but certain things I know I may have wrong. Also, since Hisoka will be here, I'm going to try to make his character like he really is, but of course, I might make him a bit out of character, and if you see it, don't hesitate to point it out to me! Though, he won't appear in the first few chapters- Just keep that in mind as you read!<p>

If you read all that, thank you! I appreciate it, and I may post a note every so often, but not every chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

It was cold.

_Wake up._

Breaking through skin, searing into her bones…

_Wake up._

She wanted it to stop.

_Wake up._

She wanted to wake up.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_**Wake up!**_

With a gasp that seemed to pierce through the voices surrounding her, Margeaux's eyes forced themselves open, darting side to side; her skin covered in a cold sweat.

Eyes were watching her, whispered words talking of her and her actions, though she couldn't care less. It was a nightmare again, yet another vision of her father's dead body; it seemed to haunt her now. The blue and purple tint, the way his flesh looked hard and cold, like he had been frozen and nearly preserved. It made her sick to even think of such a thing, though she couldn't help it at times. Especially when such a thing was all that invaded her mind in her sleep.

The floor below her rocked with each wave that passed, and it took her a moment to remember where she was: on a boat to the Hunter's Exam. The constant motion seemed to throw her just the slightest off balance, and she had to hold onto the hammock she slept in until she could find her footing.

_Maybe platforms weren't the best idea..._ But the thought was a bit too late, she couldn't return home to change now that she was almost there. The five inch platforms were attached to her feet, and unless she decided to go about barefoot—which she was determined to not happen, she was stuck with them.

Her predicament did earn her a few looks though—along with unnecessary comments and whistles from several of the men occupying the space with her. It honestly made her angry; it made her lip rise in a scowl and eyes narrow towards those men giving her such eyes, but it also made her happy that she had dressed conservatively. She couldn't have any of them trying to take advantage of her.

"Wah—!" She was suddenly thrown to the floor, and the sound of thunder gave her inkling as to why. She could hear the voices from above on the deck, and she immediately made her way up the stairs, hands gripping at the railing as she took her time to ascend the steps, and she was met with the sight of chaos.

Water had spilled onto the deck, the masts nearly torn from the sailors' hands and someone going as far as to jump off the edge of the ship; for what reason, she couldn't tell, though she immediately found herself running to the edge as well, and she dove after the boy clad in green, taking hold of his ankles, and she felt hands on her own. A sigh left her lips when she could feel herself being pulled up, and her fingers never once wavered on the boy's ankles, determined to save him and—wait—was that a sailor?

"You idiots! You could've died! Gone, never to be seen again! Or even in a fish's stomach!" A pout had made its way to her lips when she was faced with a blonde boy—or so he appeared to be—and a tall—so much so she wished to smash on his head with a hammer to shorten him—male yelling in her and the green clad boy's faces. She felt better though next to this boy, they were roughly the same height, of course, when she had her shoes off, which were off to the side, drying out. Thin arms crossed under her chest, and she found herself looking off to the side, towards the captain for any sort of help, though he seemed to be more interested in a bottle of alcohol and laughing at the two.

"I get it! I get it, okay? But I couldn't let them die without trying, plus you two were there to grab us." Her voice was quiet—almost too quiet in all honestly; seeming to be just slightly louder than a whisper, but it was her usual tone, never having been one to need to speak loudly. And it caught the three males off guard. The taller one leaned in, hand cupping his ear to almost mock her and her quietness, but she refused to repeat herself, and instead, opted to walk over to where her shoes, shirt, and skirt were resting. A tank top and shorts were definitely too little of clothes to be in, especially on the ship full of testosterone—though many of the other men were knocked out downstairs, still, and those who were awake were busy either treating the men or were sailors trying to get things back in order—and on the sea, which seemed to always put off a cool breeze that chilled her to her bones. A hand cards through wet hair, pushing the red strands from her face.

"Girl, what is your name?" A voice caught her off guard, earning a hum and a tip of her head towards the captain.

"Margeaux," her voice was once more a whisper, hushed yet light, and she found herself having to repeat herself once, twice—three more times before the green clad boy spoke up to tell the captain, and that had earned him a nod of her head and a small curl of her lips.

"Margeaux. A very pretty name, but why do you want to be a Hunter?"


	3. Chapter 2

The question caught her off guard; her breath stifling and catching in her throat to the point of nearly sending her into a coughing fit, though she held it back. Her hands clutched tighter onto the shirt hanging from her fingertips, and she took into a deep breath with downcast eyes. A shake of her head was all she could muster, but then she quickly remembered what she had overheard earlier when he was speaking to those three boys.

"I want to—I want to make a better life for myself. I only have my mother, and she can barely keep herself afloat financially. I want to help her, to take away some of those burdens that's she's gone through her entire life." Margeaux's voice wavered, cracked, and she found herself tearing up at the thought of her mother back home.

"Hey! She'll be fine." It was the young boy that snapped her from her thoughts, and she found herself blinking repeatedly, trying to rid herself of the tears. Lips curled into a smile at the sight of him; he was smiling widely—almost cheekily—and she found herself fighting back a small laugh when he hugged her. She felt small against him; even though she was sure he was younger than her—much younger at that. But she returned the hug, wet shirt hitting his back and all as she let a giggle leave her lips.

"Thank you—" Her voice seemed to fade off at that, unsure of the boy's name, and she had to nearly look up at the green clad boy; mouth opening and closing in loss of his name.

"Gon! I'm Gon Freecs," Gon; it seemed to fit him somehow. Was it because of how simple he seemed to be? Maybe. Though she didn't let the thought remain too long before she was repeating it with a smile.

"Gon found himself a girlfriend." She could hear the whispers from where she was, and it caused her eyes to narrow towards the tallest man. After shoving her shirt into Gon's semi-willing hands, she made her way to him; a sharp nail poking him in his stomach—only given she couldn't reach his chest.

"Excuse you. I happen to be older than you think." She did seem to look younger—quite a bit younger actually, and she could partially understand the misjudgment.

"Wha—What?" The tallest—Leorio, if her memory served her right—seemed baffled, as well as the boy next to him—Kurapika if she heard Gon correct earlier—and even the captain.

"I'm eighteen." The words were straight to the point, though it gained another baffled reaction from Leorio, but she had turned away before she could see his eyes falling over her form, and she had taken the shirt back into her hands, pulling it over her shoulders despite it still being the slightest bit damp. A small huff leaves her petite frame as she takes the skirt, shoes, and socks off the deck, throwing a glance over to the captain. "I'm going to use your cabin to change. It shouldn't take me long."

"Uh—" She didn't wait for a reply from the stunned man before she had entered into the door, and once inside, she set her things down on the small table in the corner. It only took her a moment to pull the skirt on. Even though it may have been viewed as silly, she didn't want those boys to see her pulling her skirt on over the shorts. Opting against the shoes and socks for now and until they dried, she let her feet carry her outside with the items in her hands, and she was met with an empty deck. _They didn't take long…_

"Margeaux!" The boy's voice already was a bit familiar to her, and she looked up to find Gon atop the masts, waving down to her with that same cheeky smile; it had earned him another giggle and smile, as well as a single wave of her left hand. She would've stayed to spend time with him, but she was tired, whether it was from watching him run about or her "adventure" earlier, she couldn't tell. Soon she was lying in the hammock she had hung from a few days before, and her backpack—black and adorned with small pink angel wings—atop her stomach, just to assure no one would try to steal from her.

It wasn't long before she could hear people moving about around her, and it stirred her awake. Sitting up, she found herself nearly alone in the room, and she quickly slipped her socks and shoes on, her backpack on her back within seconds. Outside the room, she found herself facing a town, and her eyes immediately fell to Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika who were all waving to her—and they seemed to be waiting.

"Margeaux, come on!" A wide grin spread across her face at those words—it seemed like she wasn't going to be alone for once.


	4. Chapter 3

Honestly, it was fun with these three. There never seemed to be a dull moment between Gon's seemingly endless supply of energy that kept her going when she felt as though she would pass out, and with Leorio and Kurapika who always bickered like an old married couple, but she enjoyed it. It gave her something to smile and laugh about—or to scold the two and drag them to her height to hit on the back of their heads. She almost felt like the mother of the four. But there was always something in the back of her mind telling her they wouldn't stay as these four forever, though she tried to keep it there.

"Margeaux!" Gon had called for her, and she found herself following alongside him, through a town that appeared to be deserted. She had spaced out—again. Just as she ran to catch up to the three, a cart came out of the wall, led by people with masks, and an old woman sat in the middle.

"Exciting…" _Exciting?_ The thought had barely crossed her mind before she found herself hearing the woman repeating herself again and once more. "Exciting two choice quiz!" That had caught her off guard.

"Two choice quiz?" Whispering those words to herself, she looked about, seeing what she could of the area they were in, and it was obvious they'd have to go through them to get where they need. Lost in her thoughts, she missed the directions, though she felt as though she wouldn't need them, especially given the stranger that seemed to have followed them and volunteered to go first.

"…You can only choose to save your mother or lover. Who do you choose?" _What kind of question is that?!_ A deep breath was sucked in at that, and she turned to give small glances over towards Kurapika and Gon—both of who seemed deep in thought—while Leorio was busy fuming over the question.

"My mother."

"Why?"

"Because you only have one mother, but you can find another lover."

_Wrong._ Her head shook, and a hand tightened at the strap on her backpack. _Mom refuses to. Your one lover is the perfect one for you, and no one else can replace them._

"You may pass." Those words sent her eyes towards the old woman, who seemed to be disapproving of the answer. _But he's not correct._ She took a step forward, giving small glances over towards the other three, hoping they would get the message, but Leorio seemed lost in his own world when they were given the question.

"…You can only choose to save your son or daughter. Who do you choose?" _Same question._ She could hear the faint sound of Leorio moving behind her—he always seemed to have heavy feet when he walked, especially when angry. A sigh leaves her lips as she hears the woman count down, and once it's done with; she turns to face Leorio who was about to charge at the woman, but she was too late.

"Leorio! Calm down!" Kurapika had intervened—luckily. The sound of wood meeting wood made her eyes squeeze shut—just to avoid any hitting her in her eyes, though she found herself speaking up before giving him the chance to retort.

"Idiot, the correct answer was being quiet. There is no right answer to such a question. And she never said we _had_ to give an answer." Gray eyes met confused brown ones, though it finally clicked when he turned to Kurapika—who gave him a small nod and smile.

"You're correct."

"I can't figure it out!" Those words had barely left the old woman's lips before Gon was speaking up from his position on the floor, and Margeaux turned to look down at him.

"The quiz is over, Gon. You don't have to anymore."

"He means in a real life situation. What would you do?" An almost somber smile curled at her lips as she peers down at Gon who gave her a surprised look. "Luckily, you have quite a while before you have to worry about that, Gon. Right now, focus on getting to the Exam." A pale—and seemingly fragile hand extended towards the tanned boy, helping him from his seat on the dirt.

"Yeah!" It earned her another smile—something she's almost gotten used to, yet it still makes her feel almost like a proud mother. With a soft giggle leaving her and the boy, she hooked an arm in his, leading him towards the path.

"Thank you, Ma'am." The words sounded like usual—whispered and almost hushed, yet it earned her a smile and nod from the woman before the four were continuing down the path, prepared to walk for hours if needed.


	5. Chapter 4

And it certainly did take hours. They were going on about four by now, and Margeaux's feet were starting to throb at that point. _Next time, no platforms._ She swore by it, determined to abide by that rule, though she knew that she couldn't unless she expected to buy new shoes; she just enjoyed the freedom of feeling that little bit taller, and especially being taller than Gon.

"How much longer? It's been more than two hours!" Leorio never seemed to keep his mouth shut, and the complaint only earned him silence as they continued on, though he stopped behind them. "I'm hungry! I'm tired!" At this point, he was acting more of a kid than Gon—who was still going strong. How the hell could he do that?

"I see it ahead!" Those words shut Leorio up for the first time in a while, and Margeaux wasn't too far behind them, hoping to finally find a place to rest her feet. But upon arriving, it seemed as though no one was there.

Opening the door gave them a sight—a magical beast hovering over two humans, and a small gasp sounded through the room from her. Gon and Kurapika wasted no time in chasing the beast while she stayed with Leorio. The stranger seemed badly injured, and it didn't take too much time before Margeaux knew exactly what to do. She pulled a torn shirt from the floor, balling the material in her hands to press onto the man's bleeding injuries, hoping to stop the bleeding—or at least slow it down or else he was going to die.

"You'll be fine, and so will your wife." Her eyes moved towards Leorio as he spoke; he never seemed like this before, not compassionate and calm, and it honestly was a surprise—a nice one at that. Her hands continued to press down as she watched Leorio dig through his suitcase, pulling out dressings for the wounds, and she turned her head to give a smile towards the man.

He seemed strange.

"T-Thank you…" His voice sounded as though he was forcing it to stutter and crack, and it earned narrowed eyes from Margeaux, though she wanted to wait until after he was bandaged. It wasn't long before Leorio was trying to nudge her hands out of the way, and she did so without a second thought. Setting the bloodied material to the side, she watched Leorio wrap the dressing around him, and she was surprised at his speed that he seemed to do it. _He did say he wanted to be a doctor._

"What are you?" Her voice rang out through the room as soon as Leorio had finished the bandaging, and she turned her head to face him. Something was off—he wasn't human, at least, didn't seem it.

"What are you doing? He's injured, and you're questioning him?" Leorio's sounded incredulous, almost as though he was angry at her for asking him.

"Shut up, Leorio," The words were accentuated by a harsh stare towards the tallest man's direction, and she immediately turned her head back to the male on the floor—he seemed to be smiling. "Now, answer my question."


	6. Chapter 5

A smile spread across Margeaux's lips not too long after, her head tilting to look up towards the Kiriko in front of her, and she found her body almost seeming to wiggle side to side—both in nervousness and pride.

"And Margeaux, you helped Leorio. You kept pressure on my wounds to make sure I wouldn't bleed out, and you waited until after I was treated to question me. You figured out I wasn't who I seemed to be. You pass as well." A giggle was heard at those words, and she soon was bouncing on her heels; hands covering the bottom of her face and mouth in happiness.

"Thank you!" It made her proud. She was able to figure out that this person in front of her was a Kiriko, not a human like he tried to seem to be. Though what made her more ecstatic was that all four of them had passed, and she found herself turning to give a wide smile towards the three males behind her; all of whom gave an equally wide smile in return.

"We'll take you to the exam site, just hold on tightly." Humming in confusion, she turns to face the creatures, and is faced with the smallest one who was already flapping their arms, hovering in the air above her, and she lets another smile curl at her lips before she's grabbing onto their legs, and she can feel the claws on their feet latching onto her—just to ensure she doesn't fall during the flight.

She was flying. It felt—amazing, like she was free. Her hair was trailing behind her, and she had long forgotten about holding her skirt down, just hoping no one could see up it, though they'd be met with a pair of black shorts. Any sounds around her were drained out by the sound of her laughter—much louder than normal, but she didn't care; she was happy.

But the freedom ended too soon for her, and she was soon on the ground once again, her fingers busy combing through her pigtails in an attempt to detangle the strands. With an almost disappointed sigh, she followed the three boys and the Navigator through the town. Gon seemed to be too distracted by the shops to listen as the Navigator spoke to them, and soon, she was bored of him too, opting to join Gon as they walk shop to shop, trying on silly hats and making faces at each other. It was nice to be able to be herself for once—to be able to laugh and smile and joke around. It was the first time in nearly a decade.

Though she was soon pulled away from there, having been looking over "exotic" hair ties that rested in a display case at a shop, and she found herself standing in front of a restaurant. With a tipped head and confused look on her face, she followed the Navigator and the other three inside; her hands clutching onto the back of Kurapika's shirt.

Her mind is elsewhere as the Navigator seems to place an order, though she's quick to follow behind them into a small room. There she stood the furthest back from the door, her hands playing with the straps of her backpack once again, and she let out a small yelp when the room started to move downward.

"It looks like it's an elevator." Kurapika spoke up at that point, and she looked about the room, her eyes wide and curious, watching the numbers pass by.

56…

57…

58…

"So there's no food?" The question from Gon made a smile curl at her lips, and she turned to him, shaking her head.

"I don't think so, Gon. It looks like we've nearly made it."

96…

97…

98…

99…

100.

Another yelp forced its way from Margeaux's lips when the room suddenly stops, and her eyes glance toward the door that opened, revealing a large room filled with people—predominately male and dangerous.


	7. Chapter 6

Margeaux could feel the eyes on her from all corners of the room, and she knew that she'd have to keep close to those three—or at least anyone that seemed trustworthy.

"Put these on, please." Her attention was drawn from the other hopeful-hunters in the room to a very small man who happened to look more like an overgrown bean with a suit, though, she couldn't say much. With a smile and a 'thank you' whispered from her lips, she took the badge that read 406.

_There's that many here?_ Her stomach sank at the thought that she was hoping to beat all these people, especially given some looked so much stronger than she even was, but she tried to shake the thought from her head. A sigh slipped past her lips as she attached the round badge to her shirt, hoping it would stay in place even as she followed the other three closer to the crowd, keeping her hand on either Gon or Kurapika the whole way. Her head was busy turning this way and that to look over the other applicants that she didn't notice anyone had been talking to them until a drink was nearly forced into her hands. With a confused expression, she looked down at the can, head tilted, as she tried to find any puncture holes—she wasn't one to trust anyone so easily.

"Tonpa, I think these have gone bad. It tastes funny." Gon's words confirm her suspicions, and she immediately handed her unopened can back to the short male as the other two beside her poured theirs out onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize they had." _Sure. You were hoping to poison us somehow, so it'd increase your chances. _Those thoughts are soon pushed aside when she notices a scream coming from the distance.

"You should apologize when you bump into someone~ " There was a man—dressed like a jester, and another on the ground, his arms having been disintegrated into petals. Margeaux's eyes were focused on the jester. _What is—What is he?_

"Hisoka, number 44," Tonpa broke into her thoughts with his words, and she let her eyes linger for a moment longer over the strange man; she felt herself drawn to him—though she knew getting close could cost her life. Her gaze was broken soon enough by a card flying just past her cheek, cutting just enough to draw the slightest bit of blood, and she took a step back, avoiding yet another card that would have embedded itself between her eyes.

The jester-like man, Hisoka, simply gave her a Cheshire smile before he disappeared in the swarm of people behind him.

"Margeaux!" Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika had each yelled her name as the cards struck into the wall behind them, and she turned to face them before glancing at the cards that could have taken her life from her. It sent shivers down her spine, curling her toes and fingers into her palms until her nails had pierced the skin and blood dripped onto the floor below her.

_I want him._

* * *

><p>A short chapter update this time, but here's a little peak at Hisoka! No worries, he'll be popping up and messing with Margeaux quite a bit more, just have patience.<p>

Also, thank you to all of you who have left a comment and favorited the story, I really appreciate it, and I'm glad some of you are enjoying it!


	8. Chapter 7

Before she had realized it, Margeaux was running alongside hundreds of other people vying for a spot to become a Hunter. The first examiner-Satotz if she remembers correctly, said just to follow him, but he wouldn't say how far or how long it would take.

At the beginning, she kept pace with Kurapika and Leorio until they fell behind, however she lost Gon and his new friend, Killua, along the way. She wasn't exactly paying attention when he came riding up on his skateboard; she was more focused on running at a steady speed and rhythm, wanting to reduce how fast she would tire out, and so far, she was doing good.

They were roughly three hours into the first phase, and she remained almost directly in the middle, watching as those around her were overexerting themselves and collapse to the floor in exhaustion, only to be disqualified-or even worse, trampled among the hundreds of feet behind her. So far, she felt a bubble of pride welling in her chest at doing so well for the first phase when so many who seemed strong were collapsing.

_And I'm wearing heels._

But her pride seemed to dash away when she felt that familiar chill from behind her.

"Little princess~ " That voice- Her head slowly turned to give a quick glance behind her, and she was met with that same jester. Margeaux's breath stifled, her heart nearly skipping a beat when she was met with that same Cheshire smile.

He was directly behind her.

_How the hell?_

He looked as though he was barely running-curse those long legs-not even a bead of sweat on his face, and she found herself nearly frozen in place. But she knew she couldn't let that happen. Not now.

"You were so quick to miss my cards. But it's not nice to stare. Don't you think you should apologize~? "

_Why wouldn't I stare at you when you're taking off someone's arms? _Her mind was sharp with a reply, though she couldn't force it from her mouth; her tongue simply wouldn't cooperate. And so she narrowed her eyes towards him, all the while her body was trembling in fear before she forced herself to turn around.

She knew she couldn't speed up; it wouldn't do any good. He would be right behind her the whole way. She could _feel _it. His bloodlust. His need to kill, specifically her. But that can't happen. Not yet.

"Don't ignore me, princess," That wasn't a teasing tone. He was becoming irritated, and it was obvious through his words and the way he spoke. Even the others around them had felt it, and she gave a small glance back to him, though she wished she hadn't. His eyes were narrowed, face stoic, and it actually scared her more than the teasing expression he seemed to wear.

He wanted an answer.

"I-I'm not ignoring you… I just want to focus on this for now," It was a lie. A complete and utter lie, but she had to say it just to appease him. Or at least, attempt to. At first, she wasn't sure he had even heard her, knowing that her voice was quiet enough to lose in the panting and slaps of shoes on the hard floor ahead and behind them. His eyes seemed to shift over her before his lips quirked into that Cheshire grin once again, but the bloodlust was still there.

"We'll see about that, princess~

Before she had realized it, Margeaux was running alongside hundreds of other people vying for a spot to become a Hunter. The first examiner-Satotz if she remembers correctly, said just to follow him, but he wouldn't say how far or how long it would take.

At the beginning, she kept pace with Kurapika and Leorio until they fell behind, however she lost Gon and his new friend, Killua, along the way. She wasn't exactly paying attention when he came riding up on his skateboard; she was more focused on running at a steady speed and rhythm, wanting to reduce how fast she would tire out, and so far, she was doing good.

They were roughly three hours into the first phase, and she remained almost directly in the middle, watching as those around her were overexerting themselves and collapse to the floor in exhaustion, only to be disqualified-or even worse, trampled among the hundreds of feet behind her. So far, she felt a bubble of pride welling in her chest at doing so well for the first phase when so many who seemed strong were collapsing.

_And I'm wearing heels._

But her pride seemed to dash away when she felt that familiar chill from behind her.

"Little princess~ " That voice- Her head slowly turned to give a quick glance behind her, and she was met with that same jester. Margeaux's breath stifled, her heart nearly skipping a beat when she was met with that same Cheshire smile.

He was directly behind her.

_How the hell?_

He looked as though he was barely running-curse those long legs-not even a bead of sweat on his face, and she found herself nearly frozen in place. But she knew she couldn't let that happen. Not now.

"You were so quick to miss my cards. But it's not nice to stare. Don't you think you should apologize~? "

_Why wouldn't I stare at you when you're taking off someone's arms? _Her mind was sharp with a reply, though she couldn't force it from her mouth; her tongue simply wouldn't cooperate. And so she narrowed her eyes towards him, all the while her body was trembling in fear before she forced herself to turn around.

She knew she couldn't speed up; it wouldn't do any good. He would be right behind her the whole way. She could _feel _it. His bloodlust. His need to kill, specifically her. But that can't happen. Not yet.

"Don't ignore me, princess," That wasn't a teasing tone. He was becoming irritated, and it was obvious through his words and the way he spoke. Even the others around them had felt it, and she gave a small glance back to him, though she wished she hadn't. His eyes were narrowed, face stoic, and it actually scared her more than the teasing expression he seemed to wear.

He wanted an answer.

"I-I'm not ignoring you… I just want to focus on this for now," It was a lie. A complete and utter lie, but she had to say it just to appease him. Or at least, attempt to. At first, she wasn't sure he had even heard her, knowing that her voice was quiet enough to lose in the panting and slaps of shoes on the hard floor ahead and behind them. His eyes seemed to shift over her before his lips quirked into that Cheshire grin once again, but the bloodlust was still there.

"We'll see about that, princess~ "

* * *

><p>Wah- First off, thank you for the kind reviews! I honestly wasn't even expecting any, especially so soon- But thank you again!<p>

One person (I think it was MaoIsSleepy) said something about the pronunciation of her name, you'd say it like "Mar-Go." Hopefully that'll help you when readig the story, and I think I'll update the bio so it says the pronunciation. I didn't think about that before-

But please keep reading, and I'm going to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger. Tomorrow I have work, then I'll be gone for a day or two, so it might be a couple days before the next update, but during my free time I'll try to write what I can, and hopefully the next update will have multiple chapters in it if I can get it to do that!


End file.
